1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tire cleaning apparatus for wheelchairs.
Wheelchairs are generally used by handicapped people and have to replace or at least temporarily relieve the strain on the functioning of the walking equipment, both inside and outside buildings. Unlike the situation in relation to people who are not handicapped, when entering a building the wheelchair cannot be simply changed like a normal pair of shoes but, if the tires are dirty, it has to be cleaned and also further used within the building. For removing in particular large-size soiling hitherto cleaning cloths or brushes were used, which were passed around the entire periphery of the wheel in a time-consuming manner; the handicapped person frequently could not do that without outside help. In addition the dirt which dropped off in the cleaning operation had to be subsequently removed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,375 shows a cleaning apparatus for wheelchairs which however is only intended for wheelchairs which are pushed by hand. The wheelchair, without the handicapped person, must be introduced into a container by a non-handicapped person. It is also not stated that at least roller (48, 49), see FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,375, is to be switched into a free-wheel condition.